oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet and Sour
Alike It had been months since she had left the rabble. One parting gift gone array and a meeting later, the young woman was free to explore as wished. No more hours spent wasting away behind a desk or barking at stupid underlings; it is a feeling that remained as invigorating now as it had then. Following the maps and nautical knowledge Mizore had attained while in service, she island hopped until finding a place where she could procure a small ship. Now, she lay on a beach with food in her hand, the sun beating overhead, and not a care in the world. "All I need is a good tussle to get the blood pumping and this would be perfect." As she laid there, basking in the sun that battered down on the island and it's inhabitants, a ship approached the shore. An anchor was dropped onto the sands with a dull thud, and a young woman climbed down. Beautiful couldn't begin to describe her. Her pink locks flowed in the breeze, and her blue eyes were intense. However, as if to disrupt her peace, her stomach released a large growl. She shuddered and fell face first into the sandy shore. "Damn, has it really been days since I last ate something? Maybe I should've stayed." She mustered some strength and rose to her knees. Her eyes would then spot something which she believed to be incredible. Short pink hair sitting on the head of a young lady like herself. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but could the woman be who she was searching for? She would need to discover for herself. After all, there are plenty of people who shared the same hair color. She had questions, and she was surely going to ask them. The villagers exited from the jungle forest which faced the ocean, curious of the strangers that had arrived. Pirates were one of their worst possible visitors. The chief of the village, a short elderly woman with hair kept in a tight bun, quickly made her way to Mizore, a guest of the island. "Are they friends of yours? If so, we can prepare meals~" she said with a shaky voice. She hid her fear well. The thudding sound would end Mizore's daydreams. She stretched, staring at the ship now sitting on the water's edge. That it had snuck up on her irritated the woman. "I'm getting fucking soft; that's it, no more of this food shit." However, as Mizo prepared to toss it, she paused, half out of desire to eat the fruit and half out of surprise as she watched someone disembark. Her eyes narrowed as she saw vivid pink hair; even in a world like this, that shade was both uncommon and usually a sign of trouble. Instead of trepidation, she felt excitement. Any fantasizing about potential conflict though was cut short by a shaky voice. "Nope." was Mizo's short response; the woman made no effort to hide her enthusiasm about this fact. Standing, she called out to the approaching figure. "HEY. Who the hell are you? You can't just plop yourself on this island and not expect an ass whooping!" Mizore grinned. She was hit with shock at how rowdy the young woman was. However, she dusted the sand off of her legs and approached her. Inspecting her up close, she looked similar to her, from her hair to her body type. "Berry. You can call me Berry." She said quietly. She kept her last name hidden. Nobody needed to know that she was related to the infamous , or that entire . But she quickly blossomed at the idea of learning who her doppelganger was. "What about you?" she asked, eyeing the elderly woman and villagers who were so curious about their meeting. It showed. Mizo's grin broadened as she cracked her knuckles. "Berry? What are you, a fruit? "Miss Sweetie Pie" and all that? What a crappy name," was her sharp retort. When it came Mizore's turn to share, she didn't hesitate. "Me? Name's Mizore. Charlotte Mizore." Unlike Berry, the lass had no problem disclosing her name, despite the trouble her surname caused her. She knew full and well the many enemies the Charlottes had and kin who hated her branch for their betrayal; if anything, Mizo relished the idea of danger showing up at her doorstep. The lass did have a dopamine problem after all. "Will that be a problem?" Berry's eyes lowered. Her heart could be heard beating through her chest. Not only was she offensive but she was a member of the family. Her mind began to recall faint scenarios where that name had been spoken of before. They were buried deep within her subconscious. "Mizore." she repeated to herself, loud enough for the both of them to hear. The girl standing in front of Berry could've very well been her sister, but she couldn't remember her sister's name. Now that she thought about it, she was acting based on little information. She should've waited, but she was too eager to leave. "Your name isn't that exquisite either. I find it to be quite.. ugly." She replied monotonously. She decided not to comment on her last name, pretending as if it held no significance. Mizo smirked. "And now you sound like a robot. Did I hurt your feelings? Look pink-haired lady, I have no idea where the hell you're from, but I wasn't born yesterday. Now where's that last name of yours?" She didn't question Berry being the girl's actual name; during her time as a Marine she had encountered weirder ones. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling there was something being withheld. Or at least not spoken of. "Well? I'm not getting any younger here. Plus, your disrupting the villagers and their daytime business." She jerked her head in the direction of the elder and people, nervousness radiating from them. Suddenly, Berry's emotions began to flow. Her head drooped towards the floor in a melancholic fashion and her pink locks draped around her face. "Charlotte. Charlotte Berry. I.. think you're my sister." her words were quiet, soft, and fragile. She made sure her tears couldn't be seen. It had been two weeks since she caused havoc to the order that was Whole Cake Island, all because of something that she deeply wanted: true family. She couldn't fathom how easy it was to find her sister, if she was her sister of course. The elderly woman stood between the two girls. She examined both of them closely. "You know, you do resemble each other." She smirked; even though Berry spoke quietly Mizo still heard. "So you are a Char-WHAT? I DON'T HAVE ANY SIBLINGS," Mizore retorted, her voice rising with indignation. "Look lady, you can't just come in here and drop bombshells like that. Where the fuck is your proof? Just cause we both have pink hair and are around the same height and share the same surname..." her voice trailed off at the heavy silence over as she remembered something. A conversation that she wasn't meant to hear she eavesdropped anyway. A girl who was dead anyway, that no longer existed when Mizo confronted the interlocutors. "They said you died, that you were gone. Poof; no more. How the fuck are you here?" Mizore ignored the village woman's comments as her insides filled with turmoil. Berry's eyes widened with hope as the conversation rose in intensity. "Gone? There's no way.." she felt something new this time. Her positive emotions began to turn and shift into darkness. Anger. It began to cloud over her like bad weather. "So they wanted to forget me.." she spoke to herself. The elderly woman could almost feel her despair. She retreated from the two women and encouraged her village people to go back to the huts they came. Berry's fists were balled up now. All of the stress she went through on her quest to find the family she thought wanted her: it all meant nothing. "I.." she was lost for words. "Well, I'm alive. I'm a criminal now. Since I ate that fruit, I'm banished from Totto Land." she explained. She never imagined that she'd be in such a situation, but that's what life is: a string of unique scenarios and situations. The emotional shift resonated with Mizore. "Seems like it; said that your ass was a lost cause and other shit like that. When I cussed them out for more information they forced me to drop it," she responded before pausing. "Wait, did you say Totto Land??!! So you've been with great-grandma and all them??!!" The young woman's eyes lit up with excitement. "What do you mean you were banished from the island for eating a fruit? And you're a criminal too? Welcome to the club." Mizo went to fistbump Berry, yet she could see the girl's emotions remained a torrent. "Believe me, you weren't missing out on shit with them. The "Absolute Justice" and "all pirates must be crushed" really grates on a person after a while." Berry was burdened by her sister's words. It seemed as though they abandoned her. Her eyes clouded with tears once more. "Well. I-I ate what they call a Devil Fruit. The Tō Tō no Mi. It was a forbidden treasure that great-grandmother had locked away. As soon as I ate it, I became an enemy. I left." She explained with sadness. Her curiosity was suddenly peaked at her sister's mentioning of "all pirates must be crushed". "Marine life was just as terrible, huh?" Mizore started as the waterworks began. "No no. No crying, you're wasting energy on worthless people...sis," she said, struggling over the last word. It was odd to say after all this time. "So did a big no-no and got the boot....Tō Tō....that's Sugar right? No wonder they kicked your ass out. That stuff's dangerous." "If you mean terrible in "boring as all hell" then yes. I was too good at capturing criminals and too shitty at doing actual paperwork. They gave me promotions based upon my capture record, but all that meant was more and more paperwork. It sucked; I dipped, blew up part of a Marine base, and lived to tell the tale." Berry nodded with subtlety. Their lives had went in two separate directions, but had managed to meet once again; it was a miracle. Berry suddenly observed her surroundings in more detail, glancing over the fearful village people and shoddy buildings. "Why are you.. here.. exactly?" She asked. It was apparent that she thought very little of the island. Mizore noticed this, being a bit miffed in the process. "Because I was bored; I go where the wind blows you know? The wind carried my ass here; hell, I was going to ship out sooner or later, this people are too damn soft. Though they can whip up a mean dish. How'd you end up here anyway? And don't give me some 'fortuitous happening' bullshit or I'll beat your ass." Berry giggled at her sister's empty threats (at least she thought they were). She sighed a bit before explaining her journey. "It took me some time to get here. It just happened this way, y'know? it can definitely be described as a 'fortuitous happening'." She said with some happiness. "Mizore, we could leave from here. We could start our own legacy, you and I. It would be nothing short of fun." Mizo lightly bonked Berry on the head with a honey hammer (a feature that would come to define their relationship). "Enough of the superstition crap; you landed here because the winds carried you here. Our own legacy you say? What would that look like? Adventure on the high seas? Whooping the ass of fellow pirates and dropping Marines into the ocean? Cause I'm down for that," Mizore responded. Category:Role-Plays